ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Spoiler:Pom Poko
Tokios Vorort thumb In den späten 60iger Jahren. Der Film eröffnet mit eine Gruppe von Tanukis, die ein verlassenes Haus untersuchen. Sie glauben eine Bleibe gefunden zu haben. Ein reißt plötzlich vom Dach und die Tanukis fliehen. Dies makiert ein neues Zeitalter für die Tanukis. Die Menschen leben zunehmend in Städten. Und sie benötigen Wohnräume. Daher werden Wälder abgeholzt und Bauernhöfe stehen leer. Die Tanukis, die bisher in Harmonie mit den Menschen lebten, mussten umdenken. Sie konnten nicht mehr in der Nähe von Bauernhöfen leben, um die Felder von Ungeziefer fernzuhalten. Ihr Lebensraum wurde verringert und sie kämpfen um die wenigen Ressourcen. Zwei Gruppen laufen aufeinander zu, transformieren in ihre zweibeinige Gestalt und kämpfen gegeneinander. Als sie aufeinander prallen, verwandeln sie sich in Kriegern. Der Kampf wird durch die Stammesältestin Oroku beendet. Sie sagt, dass die Kämpfe zu nichts führen und die Wurzel des Problems liegt beim Bau, die die Menschen verrichten. Alle Tanukis klettern einen Turm hoch und sehen s Vorort. Vorkehrungen thumb|Tanukis als Menschen inder Stadt thumb|Tanukis bei der Planung Die Tanukis organisieren ein Treffen. Der Stammesälteste Tsurukame-Oshou schlägt vor ihre Verwandlungsgabe zu nutzen, um sich gegen Menschen zu verteidigen. Sie diskutieren, die Hilfe von den Weisen Shikokus und von Fujino anzufordern. Die Tanukis trainieren ihre Gabe. Tsurukame-Oshou und Oroku lehrt sie nicht nur zu verwandeln, sondern auch Weisheiten. Sie zeigen ihnen wie wichtig ist fleißig zu sein und gegenüber andere Lebenswesen respektvoll zu sein. Um ihre Verwandlungsgaben weiter zu verbessern, benötigen sie Tipps von den Weisen. Tsurukame schickt die begabtesten Verwandlungskünstler zu den Weisen. Tamasaburou-Hage geht nach und Bunta geht nach Fujino. Einige Tanukis konnten sich in Menschen verwandeln und gehen in die Stadt der Menschen. Dies ist eine Prüfung, die jeder Tanuki in seiner Verwandlungsausbildung bestehen muss. Jedoch benötigen sich viel Kraft und Konzentration, was sie veranlasst viel Energy-Drink zu trinken. Nach einer Weile merken sie, dass sie ein Problem haben die Getränke auf Dauer zu leisten zu können. Als zweiter Teil der Prüfung ist, in der Menschenwelt zu arbeiten. Hier haben sie verschiedene Ideen: Glücksspiele, im Müll wühlen, in Gruppen auf Baustellen arbeiten. Überfall Die Tanukis überfallen LKWs. Sie bauen falsche Brücken, springen auf Windschutzscheiben, ... und töteten sogar wenige Fahrer. Der Stammesälteste hält ein Gedenkenrede für die getöteten Opfer und mahnt Respekt vor dem Leben, die sie genommen haben. Die Menschen schreiten weiter voran, obwohl es diesen Zwischenfall gegeben hat. Im Fernsehen wird über diesen Vorfall diskutiert. Mizuki-sensei behauptet, dass die Götter sich an die Menschen rächen, weil sie den Wald zerstören. Die Tanukis diskutieren ihre weiteren Vorgehensweisen. Gonta ruft die Vernichtung der Menschen aus. Shoukichi sagt, dass man die Menschen ohne Blutvergießen vertreiben kann und sie am Leben lässt, weil er die japanische Küche liebt. Alle stimmen ihm zu. Im Fernsehen sehen sie, dass ihre Aktion Erolg hatte. So beschließen sie die Menschen zu erschrecken, um die Bauarbeiten zu verlangsamen und im besten Fall die Arbeit zu stoppen. Aber bevor sie es tun, veranstalten sie ein Fest, weil sie gerne feiern. Monate verstreichen und doch setzen die Menschen ihre Bauarbeit weiterhin fort. Der Winter bricht an und die Tanukis müssen, um ihre Vorräte sorgen. Daher konnten sie nicht viel Zeit vwerwenden, Menschen zu erschrecken. Auch haben sie keine Neuigkeiten von den Weisen aus Shikoku und Fujino gehört. Dies liegt daran, dass die Weisen Shikokus sich beraten wie sie vorgehen sollten. Der Weise aus Fujino lebt nicht mehr. Tamasaburou bleibt in Shikoku während der Beratung. In der Zeit hat er seine Verwandlungskunst unter Training von Kinchou VI. verbessert und seine Tochter Koharu geheiratet. Er hat mir ihr zwei Söhne und eine Tochter. Okiyo heiratet Shoukichi und hat mit ihm 4 Kinder. Der Lebensraum der Tanukis nimmt immer weiter ab und die Population wächst. Shoukichi macht in einer Versammlung auf dieses Problem aufmerksam. Er schlägt vor, dass einige Tanukis sich in Menschen verwandeln soll und bei den Menschen leben soll. Jedoch stimmten ihm kein Tanuki zu. Die Weisen Shikokus und Tamasaburou machen sich auf dem Weg zu den Tama-Hügel. Die Geisterparade thumb thumb thumb|Die Kitsune thumb Als der Winter vorbei war verwendeten die Tanukis ihre Fähigkeit, um sich in Geister und zu verwandeln. Sie konnten die Bauarbeiter erschrecken und verjagen. Aber am nächsten Tag kommen neue Arbeiter. Die drei Weisen Shikokus, die von Tamasaburou-Hage zum Ort geführt wurden, kommen und trainieren die Tanukis, um sie auf eine Invasion auf die Menschen vorzubereiten. Sie nennen es Operation Specter. Im Vorort von Tokio findet die Geisterparade Hyakki Yakou statt. Die Tanukis versuchen die Menschen durch Spuken zu verjagen und inszenieren, dass die Stadt verwünscht ist. Sie wird von Yashimano-Hage und Inugami-Gyoubu angeführt. Man sieht in kurzen Szenen Totoro, Kiki und Marco Pagot. Die Menschen sehen sich die Parade an und ihre Neugier ist größer als ihre Angst. Inugami-Gyoubu übernimmt sich und stirbt an einem Herzinfarkt, wodurch die Parade abgebrochen wurde. Er wird von in den "Himmel" genommen. Am nächsten Tag berichten die Nachrichten von der Parade. Der Wonderland-Präsident meint, dass die Parade nur ein Spezialeffekt seiner Firma war und Werbung für sein Vergnügungspark ist. Er ist bereit die volle Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Die harte Arbeit der Tanukis war umsonst. Im Fernsehen wird der Kitsune Ryuutarou interviewt und man findet heraus, dass der Vergnügungspark wirklich seine Idee war. Die Kitsune wurden aus ihre Heimat vertrieben. Sie versuchen sich an die Menschen anzupassen statt sie zu bekämpfen. Ryoutarou schlägt Kinchou VI. vor für den Vergnügungspark zu arbeiten. Aber er ist besorgt, weil nicht alle Tanukis sich in Menschen verwandeln können. Die Tanuki wollen sich nicht aufspalten und müssen sich ein Plan ausdenken, um Geld zu verdienen. Sie stehlen das Geld des Wonderland-Präsidenten. Offenbarung Die Stadt wächst und die Tanukis können mit allen Kräften den Wachstum nicht aufhalten. Ihre Heimat wird kleiner. Die Tanukis konzentrieren ihre Kräfte und verwandeln ihre kaputte Heimat in seine ursprüngliche Gestalt zurück. Dies wirkte jedoch nur für eine kurze Zeit. Letztendlich geben die Tanukis ihre Heimat auf. Gonta will es nicht akzeptieren un führt ein Angriff gegen die Menschen, in der viele Tanukis umkommen. Tsurukame-Oshou und andere Tsanukis sind einverstanden sich den Menschen zu zeigen. Ein Reporter wagt sich zum Inneren des Tama-Hügels vor. Es zeigt sich ihm ein Tsanuki. Der Reporter fragt, ob sie für die Geisterparade verantwortlich waren und fordert einen Beweis. So verwandeln sich die Tsanukis vor dem AUge des Kameras in Ungeheuer und erschreckten so die Menschen. Dies hinterlies später bei den Menschen einen traurigen Eindruck, weil sie daran erinnert wurden, dass sie die Heimat der Tsanukis zerstört haben und die Tsanukis zu gewaltätigen Taten getrieben haben. Es wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie die friedlebenden Tsanukis, die ihre Felder vor Parasiten fernhielten, ihre Heimat genommen haben. Sie beginnen zu diskutieren wie sie mit den Tsanukis leben können. Der Erzähler sagt den Tanukis wie sie den Ratschlag der Kitsune umsetzen können, um in der Gesellschaft der Menschen zu leben. Die Menschen errichteten ein Naturschutzgebiet. Die Tsanukis, die sich nicht verwandeln konnten, gehen zum Naturschutzgebiet oder in den Shikoku. Jedoch kommen einige um als sie die Straßen passieren mussten. Andere Tsanukis leben bei den Menschen. Shoukichi, der bei den Menschen erfolgreich lebt, bestaunt die Menschen, dass sie hart arbeiten. Er ist besorgt um die Tanukis, die sich nicht verwandeln können. Er sieht drei Tanukis durch einen Tunnel laufen und folgt ihnen. Er trifft auf feiernde Tanukis. Überglücklich, dass er seine Freunde wiedersieht, stürmt er ihnen entgegen. en:Pom Poko